Distracted
by FlipoutPenguin
Summary: Originally just one oneshot, but now multiple oneshots I've grouped together for their similar plots.  Lemons abound in these fanfics about distraction and its...interesting results.
1. ChelseaxElliot

Okay, I figured since I already had one lemon here that followed the same idea, I should just lum p the others together to save space. Originally, I hadn't planned on doing anything like this, but I felt these oneshots were too similar to keep separate. Sorry for any confusion!

x

xD Heeere goes another one! xD This is in response to a review that user Cerridwen-Maiden posted to another story of mine, which stated that there were NO ELLIOT LEMONS on this site! *gasp* =O Elliot is my second favorite character in the game, after Pierre, so I found this incredibly unjust. Immediately, my mind began plugging away at a plot, and this is the result. Hope you like it!

Distracted

"Ch-Chelsea!" the boy exclaimed in a rather embarrassed tone.

Elliot's wife was currently in the process of climbing on top of him in order to gain control. Frankly, she was being quite an entrancing distraction…

They were once positioned quite comfortably on the bed in front of the tv. The intended activity for that night had been to watch a movie…at first. As is well known, however, not everything turns out as it was originally intended.

Case in point.

It had started out innocent enough. Elliot had been leaning against the back wall on a bed of pillows facing the tv set on the opposite wall, his wife sitting snug against his back between his spread legs. It had been a slow and quiet night, and they were about halfway into the storyline when the trouble started…

At first Chelsea's only goal was a good kiss, but dammit, she just couldn't help herself! Soon enough, her tongue was halfway into his mouth, and her overshirt had suddenly disappeared off of her body. By then she had already managed to straddle her husband's lap between her knees. Before he had the chance to protest, she crushed her lips to his. Cheeks reddening heavily, he simply decided to enjoy it and let his eyes flutter shut, relishing the wonderful sensations coursing through his body as the girl trailed fingers over every inch of exposed skin she could find.

Eventually, though, it wasn't enough for her, and she decided it was time for his shirt to come off.

Reluctantly, she broke away, shallowly breathing as she worked at the few buttons on his polo. Once his collar widened enough for his head, she yanked the shirt up over his face, roughing up his hair and skewing his glasses almost to the point of falling off. The shirt was then immediately and carelessly dropped over the edge of the bed onto the floor.

Elliot readjusted his glasses accordingly, all the while focusing his gaze on anything that _wasn't_ Chelsea's face. He had always been rather pale and lanky with very little muscle tone, and he was incredibly self-conscious of that fact. But Chelsea wasn't complaining. In fact, she found it strangely attractive on him. So when he brought his arms up to fold over his chest, she brought up her own to coax them back down. She smiled softly at him as he met her gaze.

This was not their first time, contrary to how it may seem. Indeed, in the past week or so, they had done this several times. Still, however, Elliot was not yet used to a beautiful girl seeing him in such a way. It would take a little while…

As if attempting to make him feel better, she grabbed his hands and settled them onto her clothed breasts, squeezing slightly before letting go. The boy smiled shyly and traced his hands over them and down to the hem of her shirt. He looked up at her with uncertainty, wondering whether or not he was allowed to do this himself. Without a word, Chelsea lifted her arms and allowed it to slide up over her head. The article of clothing was then dropped off the edge of the bed on top of his own shirt. She didn't even give him the chance to try at her bra. It topped the discard pile in a flash.

Now that she was just as bare as him, his hand returned to the soft, pale skin of her breast. She let a tiny gasp escape her mouth as his thumb lightly flicked over her nipple. While his hand was occupying the right one, he lifted his head to take the other into his mouth and apply a soft suction. Her eyelids fell shut and her back arched into his touch as she little more than squeaked at the sensation. She ground against his lap roughly, eliciting a moan from him as he traced his tongue over her breast.

Impatiently, she coaxed him away from her chest so she could slide off her shorts, haphazardly tossing them off the bed along with her underwear, which the shorts had dragged off of her as well.

She now sat on top of him completely naked, and she was busily working away at his apron and trousers in record time, taking a small moment to caress the growing bulge beneath the offending clothing. He groaned and arched up, but by then she was already working on tugging off his pants. He lifted his hips helpfully, allowing the material to slide off.

Finally, he was completely exposed to her. A startled gasp slipped out as his wife wrapped her fingers around his erection and stroked slowly. A tiny smile graced her lips at having him in her hand.

Chelsea had been pleasantly surprised at the discovery of Elliot's size their first time around. He wasn't a stallion, of course, but then he wasn't average length either. She found it quite enjoyable and rather difficult to stay away from, as this situation evidenced.

She grabbed her husband's shoulder to brace herself as she positioned herself over him, gripping his member loosely in her other hand to guide it into her slippery entrance as she lowered herself onto him. He sucked in a shaky breath at the intense heat that slowly surrounded him and placed a steely grip on her hips to control himself.

Slowly and a bit shakily, she rose up and then lowered onto him again. Neither of them was used to this position yet, seeing as this was the first time they had tried it. Nevertheless, Elliot's mouth opened to let out a small, gasping "ah" as she continued a bit hesitantly, rather unsure of herself. After a few tries, however, she managed to gain a bit of control over her movements, using her husband's shoulders as leverage as she rode him.

As she got the hang of it, she picked up the pace, moaning loudly as she impaled herself on him over and over again. He lifted his hips in time with her movements, raising them to meet her as she fully sheathed him. Tiny gasps and the occasional loud moan passed his lips, and his eyelids drooped, his face flushed hotly with passion. If Chelsea were to have looked closely enough, she would have noticed the rising heat had caused his glasses to fog up slightly.

Eventually, she was going at such a quick pace that there was no longer any rhythm to follow as she frantically rose and fell onto him. Elliot released a long, loud moan as he felt the familiar heat begin to build.

Since the first time they had become intimate, he had made it a point to slide out just before his release and finish himself off to keep things as careful as possible. Thus, when he felt himself getting close, he tried to call out a fair warning to her in order to make it out on time.

"Ch-Chelsea! I-"

"Do it," she interrupted, panting as she moved closer and closer to her own release. "Cum inside me…" she breathed into his ear.

That alone was enough to cause him to jerk violently and explode inside of her with a particularly loud cry.

"A-AAH!"

His eyes clamped shut as his hot cum shot up into her. His wife was sent spiraling into her own orgasm as a result, a breathy shriek escaping her mouth, twin iron grips on her husband's shoulders, clenching around him as tightly as she could.

As the pleasure slowly faded in favor of sleepiness, she pulled off of him slowly, allowing him to slide out effortlessly. She stayed on top of him, leaning her body forward to rest her tired head on his shoulder. A soft smile played on his mouth as he wrapped an arm around her and gently stroked her hair.

A side glance at the television showed the credits rolling down the screen.

...

What movie had they been watching again?

xxxxx

IT'S OVER! Unlike how I usually operate, I managed to plan and put this together in record time. I sure hope it didn't show TOO much... This was quite enjoyable for me to write, and Cerridwen-Maiden gets ample credit for giving me the idea! Thank you. :D As always, I take criticism, and I thank anyone who takes the time to read this!

x

This maaay turn into a series, since I accidentally made a second oneshot that has the same theme, and that depends on whether or not I decided to make anymore "distraction" fanfics. Since I have another one in the works that I might eventually post, it's a possibility, so stay alert. :3


	2. AngelaxGill

Not from the same game, but from the same series, so I don't think it'll be a problem. This one features Gill and Angela, and it takes place in Animal Parade, or at least I'd like to think that. It could be a ToT as well, really. Same basic layout. Gill's busy, and Angela is needy. If anyone can succeed in pulling him away from work, it's her! xD Let's just see how she does...

xxxxx

Angela smirked in triumph as her bodyweight successfully anchored her husband to the bed. Yet, instead of just lying back and taking her advances like a man (haha), he continued to outrageously protest (although it was quickly becoming more feeble), insisting that there was work that needed doing.

Her mind brooded like a seven year old in severe annoyance. Stupid deputy mayor and his stupid deputy mayor crap that he insisted on bringing home with him… Didn't Gill know that she constantly awaited his return at night, lurking in the shadows like a stalker and waiting to pounce hungrily at his entering form? Obviously not, because he always came in at the end of the day with some document in his hand or a folder stuffed with files under his arm, stupid papers and junk that "just can't wait until tomorrow", as he would often say.

Bull_crap_!

She wouldn't have that tonight, oh no. She was gonna make him forget aaall about that silly paperwork…

And she was well on her way already, she thought smugly to herself as she felt the beginnings of a tent in his plaid shorts between her legs. She ground her hips insistently against it, drawing a reluctant groan out of him. For all the want he had to finish his work, he sure was enjoying that… She smothered the sound with a rough kiss to his slightly open mouth, effortlessly sliding her tongue in to caress his.

He responded in kind, although hesitantly, with open eyes, gazing at the folder that sat abandoned on the dining table. Almost on cue, his wife broke away and slid sensuously down his body, not stopping until she was kneeling on the hard wood floor between his parted legs. Tentatively, his head lifted from the mattress to watch. She had his attention. Good…

She made quick work of the button and zipper on his trousers and tugged them roughly down his hips along with his equally plaid boxers until they both hit the floor. Her eyes locked directly with his as she made a show of taking his hardness into her hand and running her tongue slowly up the underside. His lips parted to emit a small whimper, his eyelids falling lower. But still, he managed to keep eye contact with her. Her eyes slitted mischievously at him as she slowly lowered her mouth onto him, creating a vacuum as soon as she took in all she could. All of a sudden, his gaze faltered when his eyelids finally decided to fall completely shut. His blond brows knitted together as he released a small huff and let his head fall to the comforter with a soft thump.

There was no turning back now. If he tried to return to work in this state, he wouldn't get much done. He needed this.

Soft groans passed through his lips as her tongue swirled and corkscrewed around his now fully erect member. Enthusiastically, her head bobbed up and down on him, and all he could do was lie there, clenching and unclenching his fingers against the bed.

His face glowed a deep red. He was starting to get hot… Almost as though she read his mind, she slurped her way off of him and got to her feet to lean over him. Roughly, she shoved his dress shirt and sweater vest up his pale torso, yanking them over his head. Now he lay completely naked beneath her, mussed blond hair, flushed face, eyes half lidded and staring dreamily up at her. She returned the gaze, a carnal look in her eye. Then she was on him again, crushing her lips to his with a white hot intensity that, if he hadn't already been so sedated, would have shocked him immensely. It was then that he remembered that Angela was still fully clothed. With eyes still closed, he managed to feel his way down her body to the hem of her shirt and catch it between his fingers, inching it up in a manner similar to that of Angela's rougher method. Finally, after fiddling over it with his one hand, it reached her chest, which was when she managed to pry her lips away long enough to pull it over her head and toss it somewhere behind her.

Then, for good measure, she rid herself of her shorts as well, revealing that she wasn't wearing panties. The blond's eyes widened almost comically. But…she _always_ wore panties! What, had she planned this or something?

Why…yes, she had.

Before he could mull it over in detail, his mind wiped blank at the feeling of her familiar warmth begin to surround his erection, which had already started leaking pre cum. Somehow, she had succeeding in straddling his legs on the edge of the bed to lower herself onto him, and she had done so in record time.

Once fully seated on him, his hardness sheathed tightly inside of her, she lifted to her knees, planted shakily on the mattress, and then fell hard back onto him. He shot up with a startled cry at the sudden sensation as stars danced behind his eyelids, which had clenched shut immediately. She didn't give him time to recover before she once again plunged down onto him with a shudder.

His icy blue eyes pried open to watch her move roughly on top of him, red faced and panting hotly. At one point, she nearly fell on top of him trying to avoid toppling backward off of her precarious perch on the edge of the bed, only saving herself by catching the mattress with her elbows. Still, she pressed on as if it hadn't happened, taking advantage of the new position by increasing the speed of her thrusts.

Gill lay beneath her, turned a helpless jerking puddle by the overwhelming heat that pounded relentlessly against him. His mouth hung open, releasing hot, heavy breaths of air as the torrent of sensations pummeled him. He jerked his hips clumsily against hers as his raging arousal began to reach dangerous levels, hanging onto her shoulders for dear life as his breaths turned to ragged gasps.

Finally, he reached his peak, back arching stiffly and eyes rolling back into his skull.

"_Goddess, Angela!_" he groaned brokenly as he spilled inside of her. Then he stilled, hands dropping from her shoulders to rest above his head as his back straightened against the comforter. His chest rose and fell erratically as his lungs worked for air, and he looked on as his wife strained toward her own release.

The mattress creaked loudly as the girl bounced frantically on top of him in an attempt to reach her own orgasm, moaning loudly behind clenched teeth. It wasn't long before she, too, was gone in a wave of shudders as she convulsed around his softening member. She collapsed onto his chest in a sweaty, heaving mass, having lost the ability to support herself with her arms.

For the next few minutes, they simply lay there silently, the only sound filling the room coming from the panting breaths they released as their chests rose and fell against one another.

An arm lifted weakly to rest loosely across her back. Her thin lips formed a smile against the skin of his shoulder.

"So," she began after regaining the ability to breathe normally, "ready to get back to that paperwork now?"

He responded by tightening the hold he had on her, pulling him even closer against him. His eyes shifted to one side as his face reddened slightly.

"It can wait…"

xxxxx

Can't believe I made another one of these... x3 But I loved this idea faaar to much to leave it alone, and after scrolling through the Gill section of this category, I came to the conclusion that there aren't enough het lemons for him anyway! He neeeeds the love... Seriously. o.o Hope it's sufficient...and canon...and grammatically correct...and that you enjoyed it. Oh, and if anyone notices any missing p's, let me know because that letter key crapped out on me, so I have to insert each one as a special character now. I might have missed one during the proofreading. . . Um, goodbye... *poof*


End file.
